projectzomboidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kacj321
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Project Zomboid Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Help? I saw your blog post on Community Central. Did you still need help? Civil Plan 05:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do :D Thank You :Sorry for the late reply. (I'd say it's better to reply to users on their talk page in the future as they'll get a message just like you did when I responded here, but that's okay, we'll continue on the conversation here.) What is it that you need, are having problems with exactly? Civil Plan 05:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :I can't make a item template and I need one, just something that has a picture, weight and loaction. thanks User:Kacj321 05:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The Template:Item Infobox works fine. You can see it in use at User:Godisme/sandbox--Godisme ::Okey, dokey, problem solved. I'm out. Civil Plan 05:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jack, My name is Griffin and I like Project Zomboid. I've been on every day since I joined this wiki, and I enjoy doing edits to help build a great wiki. I've done a few, but what really irks me are the useless pages. The one that just rederect you to another one. Unfortunately, only admins can remove pages. I heard on other wikis you can appoint others as admins. Can you you consider me becoming an admin? Thanks and bye for now!